Fight to the Finish
by Kaiseress
Summary: Zane fights to escape Hell Kaiser's control over him. Once he breaks free, another sinister force fastens its hold on him. One person fights with him to set him free. ZanexOC. Rated for violence and some language. The story is better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

Hello, loyal readers, it's Kaiseress again, back with a new fic called:

Fight to the Finish

I hope you enjoy, though there will be some violence and that kind of stuff. My god, that's quite a theme in my stories isn't it?

Kaiseress: Zane, read the disclaimer please.

Zane: Why? Make Atticus do it.

Kaiseress: I want you to do it!

Zane: sigh fine. Kaiseress does not own Yu-gi-oh GX because she is too poor to afford anything but the plot and her very sick mind, which provided aforementioned plot. Happy?

Kaiseress: Yes.

**Chapter 1**: Pain

"_No, stop! This isn't right!" _Zane screamed from deep inside himself, the one place where he still existed. _"Stop it, Hell Kaiser, you're killing him!"_

"_That's the point," _a cold, cruel voice replied. The duelist across the arena fell, unconscious. Another Pro match won by Hell Kaiser "Zane Truesdale." The true Zane hated these victories, hated himself for allowing Hell Kaiser to take over. All he wanted was to escape these chains that bound him; made him a prisoner in his own mind.

Syrus was the last straw. Zane tried harder than ever to break free when he saw Hell Kaiser hold out the electrodes that created a true Hell Duel.

"_No! Get away, Syrus! It's not me, dammit! He'll kill you!"_

"_Shut up," _Hell Kaiser snarled. _"You can't do anything. He will feel exactly what you did whether you accept it or not." _

Zane lashed out, one hand freed from the chains. Hell Kaiser sneered.

"_So you still have that much strength, do you? I'm impressed; most duelists would be dead from what I've done to you. Still, you can't really hope to beat me with only one hand." _He attacked Zane, kicking him savagely while he was still on the ground. Zane coughed up blood, and then fell unconscious. Hell Kaiser had total control. Syrus ended the duel in almost the same condition as his brother, senseless on the ground, but Syrus at least had his friends and his free will. Zane had neither.

Later, with Hell Kaiser back in the Pro League apartment in Domino, Zane's eyes opened to see a few flecks of his own blood on the floor. He wasn't really even in his own mind, he knew. He was trapped within a small piece of the Shadow Realm, but he could occasionally shift into his mind to try to escape Hell Kaiser's hold on him. Every time, the dark part of himself had beaten him to within an inch of his life. Zane couldn't die because he wasn't truly alive in this place, but he felt himself growing weaker. If he didn't break out soon, he knew that it would be too late.

_Jaden, Atticus, Alexis…anyone. I really need you guys now. He's killing me. I can't break away._

"_Thinking about getting out, Zane?" _his tormentor asked in a tone of derision._ "You know you're too weak, so why try?"_

"_Why are you doing this to me? I'm already chained, why bother?"_

"_Because you break out with strong emotion, like when you saw your brother. Now, you're too weak to completely escape; I've been here too long, but you might get in my way."_

"_I didn't know what I was doing at first, when you came," _Zane said regretfully.

"_Came?" _The dark one laughed. _"I was always here, Zane. The Hell Duel simply brought me out into the open."_

"_Does everyone have something like you?" _Zane asked.

"_No, not at all. You're quite different, Zane. Very few people have someone like me within them. One of your friends does, but his wasn't there originally. Your brother doesn't, or the Hell Duel would have brought him out. Or perhaps not. After all, it was your feeling of abandonment that truly let me take over. Your friends didn't give a damn about you, and you know it." _

"_Shut up,"_ Zane growled. _"They did care, I just didn't get it. And I was alone in the Underground."_ For a few moments, there was silence. Zane simply lay on the ground, enduring the pain every time he took a breath.

"_You want to know why I really do this? Want to know why I hurt you and your pathetic friends?"_ Hell Kaiser smirked. _"Frankly, your pathetic escape attempts and their idiotic thoughts that they can beat me amuse me. You're helpless, and it's funny to see you screaming every time I hurt one of your so-called friends. You feel their pain, don't you?"_

"_You evil bastard," _Zane said angrily.

"_You really shouldn't do that. Want me to hurt your little brother again? You realize that you share half of everything I do to your friends, right? Didn't you wonder why you felt those shocks? That's right. And you really should thank me for it. Little Syrus might not have survived if you hadn't split the pain." _

"_Please just leave them alone," _Zane tried to say, but his captor kicked him again, just where he had recently broken a few of Zane's ribs. The duelist doubled over in pain.

"_This won't get you anywhere,"_ he gasped through clenched teeth. _"I won't give in so easily."_

"_Oh, just stop trying. If you keep doing this, maybe I'll duel that Alexis girl next. She looks pretty easy."_

"_No, leave her alone! Leave all of them alone and just… just go, I don't care where, just go,"_ Zane sighed.

"_Then stop trying to escape me," _Hell Kaiser demanded. Zane stopped moving, but he glared angrily at the alternate of himself. "_That's a little better, but something's not right here…"_ Hell Kaiser said. "_Of course, that sickening look on your face. You still think you're better than me, I can tell, but give up the tough-guy act. Do you want me to attack your friends again?"_ Zane, too weak now even to talk, slipped into unconsciousness. Hell Kaiser smiled viciously and kicked him again, forcing the air from the hurt duelist's body and making him gasp in pain. Finally, the dark one left Zane to return to the real world. The former Obelisk Blue's breathing slowly returned to a semblance of normalcy.

End Chapter 

I know, I know, it's weird. Just press the button, will you? I have retracted my previous "no flame" rule. I guess I can handle it.

Zane: Why do I get hurt in every story you write?

Kaiseress: It makes the story more dramatic, and it's really just the way I am. Sorry, and don't give me a concussion like you did in the foreword to chapter 2 of Broken Down.

Zane: Fine. puts down baseball bat

Kaiseress: Where did you get that?

Zane: The shed in your backyard.

Kaiseress: Curses. You have found a vast supply of deadly weapons with which you can destroy things. Will you destroy my little brother please? Mine isn't submissive like Syrus, _and_ he's a friggin squealer. He made my parents take my kunai.

Zane: Maybe.

Kaiseress: Come on! I said please! puppy eyes

Zane: I never could resist puppy eyes, and anyway, your brother ticks me off. Sure.

Kaiseress: Yayness! Now peoples, press the button and tell me what you think. Flames are okay cuz' I'm a pyro! SQUEEEEEEE! That is all.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back, and I'm a little sad. The disc that had like all my fanfics on it died, so I lost chapter 3 of Broken Down. Anyway, time to thank the people who reviewed. I can't believe how many of you there are! Eight reviewers; new record in the land of this insane authoress's mind! SQUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Beautyheart18: **Wow, you like my stuff, don't you? Thanks for the reviews all the time. I do believe you're my most frequent reviewer. And thank you so much for not flipping out because it's not exact! I think the same thing you do, trust me. I'll update soon, don't worry.

**Zanes Lover:** Nice name. Mine used to be Zane'sGal, but I prefer Kaiseress because that's just the way I am, I guess. And I agree on your opinion of Hell Kaiser too. That's one of the reasons I wrote this thing.

**Shadow Lunis: **You scare me, but thanks for the review! I'm actually a lot like you, which is why I write things like this. Aishiteru! By the way, if you like seeing people in pain, watch Pan's Labyrinth. It's awesome! Much gore and blood and swearing and guns, but it is in Spanish with English subtitles. I think you'll love it anyway. I know I did! I'll update as soon as I can. I have some stuff prewritten.

**Black chimeras1127:** I love your name! Thank you for indulging in my spirit of the pyro! Thanx for the compliments and Hazah to you too.

**a/n: **I don't completely understand your review. Are you saying this sounds more accurate or that I'm a raving loony? Thanks anyway. Glad you liked it.

**Anime 300:** thanx.

**Qu-ko: **Listen, I _know_ that he isn't being controlled, but this story doesn't work that way, so I switched it a bit, okay? I know that he's being a checks review "evil jackass emo bastard because he damn well feels like it", but it doesn't work for this particular fic, alright? If you want it to be exact, you wouldn't be reading fanfiction; you'd only watch the show. By the way, thanks for the compliment on my writing, at least.

**Kinjou: **Yeesh, another person who thinks I'm an idiot. I already explained the changes, okay? Scroll up and read the review response above this one. I'm not perfect, but I _do_ know and love Marufuji Ryo aka Zane Truesdale aka Kaiser. Okay? You got that? And it is NOT a temper tantrum. Wouldn't you go insane if you got electrocuted and were completely abandoned by your friends? You irritate me. That is all. Still, keep reading if you wish, just don't insult me. I _have_ accepted the truth about Zane, but I'm allowed to want the guy back. By the way, if you want to talk about someone else's review, PM them, don't review again. And yes, Zane is a sex god, and that he can't make mistakes is not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is that he made a bad choice and now there are bad things happening. Like I said, this isn't exact, SUCK UP AND DEAL OR STOP READING!

And please, people, if you don't like this, don't give up on me! I have some good stuff. Read Broken Down and Bloodlust. Those are better. This is one of my older bad fics. By the way, the rest of this is in my OC's POV.

Chapter 2 

I sat with Jaden and Syrus in the hospital wing. Sy was awake, but still weak from his ordeal with Hell Kaiser. Jaden kept talking about how if he ever saw Zane again, he's give him a duel to remember, even if he couldn't bring him back. I said nothing. Zane Truesdale was gone; I knew. No way could the old Zane have done that to Syrus. He just couldn't. He was dead to me. Alexis, talking to me at the lighthouse before her induction to the Society of Light, had voiced my thoughts.

"_It's not the same without Zane."_

"_I know," I had agreed. "I miss him."_

"_Me too."_

I sighed sadly.

"What is it, Emma?" Syrus asked me. "You okay?" I shook to clear my head.

"Yeah, I'll be all right," I said. "Sorry Sy, I'm just a little-"

"Preoccupied, I know. Me too," he told me. Jaden made a face. "Oh, come on, Jay," Sy began. "I'm okay. Don't blame Zane for this; those shocks would have done that to anyone. It's not even him anymore."

"I get it, Syrus. Don't you worry; he won't be like this for long. I'll see to that personally when _I_ duel him next. I don't even care if I win, so long as this can't happen to anyone else."

"That's very noble of you, Jaden," I remarked, "but if you lose to Hell Kaiser, you'll lose more than a duel. From what I've heard, a few duelists in Underground Duels have ended up in comas or with permanent damage to their nerves. One of them died. You need to watch it."

"Wait a minute, those Hell Duels _killed _someone?" he asked, shocked. "That's insane, why don't they shut the place down if that happened?"

"Because few people even know about the Underground, least of all any authority figures. The only reason I know is because…_he _told me when I met him after that Pro match. You know, the one right after he showed himself. Since then, I've tried to shut down the Underground Duel, but the police think I'm insane when I tell them about it, so I'm on my own down there with a million _fans _of that ghastly place. You know _they_ aren't going to help me. Lately, I'm scared to even go down there, after I saw that guy dead. It was really scary, I mean it, Jaden. Those shocks killed someone as easily as you can kill an ant." I shuddered.

"That really is scary," Syrus said. "No wonder big bro changed so much. Even he couldn't handle it." I nodded sadly. I really missed the old Zane. Kaiser, not Hell Kaiser, just Kaiser, the way he used to be. He had been my greatest comfort at the Academy after I learned of my mother's death in a car crash. So he never spoke, and his people skills needed work, and yes, he was harsh and hard on people at times, but still, he helped me stop crying and start living again. I don't know why he cared at all; I was just another girl who he could easily have brushed off as another of the fangirl variety, but for some reason, the Kaiser, the king, let me stay with him, let my wounds of the spirit heal by the lighthouse that was his personal haunt. Zane Truesdale became my best friend, and even though he never spoke to me, I knew he would always be there for me. I was wrong, dead wrong. Hell Kaiser proved that.

"So, Jaden, have you decided when you and Alexis are dueling?" I asked the Slifer. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, three days from now. You better be up by then, Sy, I need my cheering section back," he joked, but I knew that he was hurting inside. Alexis, his friend, and the one who loved him, didn't even look at him anymore. I felt the same way about Zane, even if he was only a friend, not a love.

Jaden won and got Alexis back (big surprise). My fellow Obelisk was shocked to hear about Zane's… no, _Hell Kaiser's_ most recent duel. She and I went out to the lighthouse to talk later that night.

"I guess it really isn't him anymore, is it?" she asked in a defeated voice. "God, I hate this so much it hurts. Zane was practically a replacement brother to me when Atticus went missing, and now it's like he's a completely different person."

"He is," I said. "The old Zane Truesdale would never have done half the things Hell Kaiser has. He _isn't_ the same person anymore, Lex."

"Of course. You're right. I still miss him, though. I wonder if even Jaden can bring him back now."

"I don't know. He's pretty far-gone by now. It's been months since the Underground did this to him. I hope Jay knows what he's getting himself into by challenging someone like him. Knowing that reckless little fool, he doesn't," I remarked.

"You may be right. Do you think Jaden will be okay?"

"I have no idea, but I don't think so. Probably not."

End Chapter 

So, yeah, I know it's a little strange, but next time we get to see some dueling, though not much because I can**_not_** write duels. By the way, what was the name of that card that changes all monsters in the graveyard into dragons? I forgot. See you next time. Read Broken Down if you want something to keep you occupied in the meantime. I've got 2 chapters and a third coming up as soon as I find a way to get it from my dead floppy disc, or else I have to start the chappie over again and that might take a while. Sorry. I still can't believe I got reviews from 8 people. Keep 'em coming, guys. Push the button.

Zane: You are insane.

Kaiseress: I know! Thanks for noticing!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm back, are you happy? This is a bit longer than the other chapters I've put on, so don't hurt me! My mom wouldn't take me to the library. Anyway, give me a moment to thank the faithful reviewers and then let the story begin. Oh, and if this isn't your thing, I just started a crackfic that will be up shortly: GX Camping Trip. Look for it. Anyway, to thank the reviewers:

**Zanes Lover:** ditto, thanx, wow thanx, aishiteru, and yeah, they just piss me off.

**Anime 300:** thanx, that's alright, can do

**Qu-ko:** sorry critic-person. This one's a little AU, just because it doesn't work the real way. I do understand, and some fics that write it like it is might come up soon. Gomen. Don't call it a badfic, please.

**Shadow Lunis:** will do, and trust me, there will be. You'll love it, judging by your review last time.

As I have said a million times, this is not the way it is in the anime. I changed it for the purposes of the fic. If you want everything to be like the anime, why are you reading fanfiction? The only place where this stuff is exact is in the anime itself.

Chapter 3 

_Why is he doing this? _Zane wondered to himself after another of Hell Kaiser's insane rages. The eighteen-year-old's body was covered in bruises and cuts; his gray eyes squeezed shut in pain. He didn't know it, but his constant beatings had given his serious internal injuries. Four of his ribs were broken already, along with his right shoulder, and he coughed up blood every time he tried to breathe too deeply. He knew that if he were capable of dying in this place, he would be dead soon.

Zane shifted uncomfortably on the cold ground, his tight chains biting into his skin. The cruel metal had already left countless marks on him where it had touched. Scars crossed his arms and legs, and even his neck bore a cut from the chain's edge. As his restraints tore into his skin yet again, a small cry of pain escaped him usually silent lips. Crimson tears dripped from a deep gash in the former Kaiser's forearm. He clenched his teeth and ignored it, even though it was nearly impossible in this barren place, so cut off from everything.

_I hate to say it,_ he thought, _but I won't stand a chance out there if I'm in this condition. He's certainly not the honor code type; he's beaten me half to death more than once. Once I escape…if I escape, I'll be far more vulnerable to the pain of these injuries, but at least Hell Kaiser cannot inflict any more, on me or those I care for. _Zane smiled sadly. _Even if I don't survive out there, Syrus and the others will be safe. That's enough for me. Come and duel him, Jaden. Beat him for me. I'll be fine with whatever happens as long as he's gone forever. You had better do it soon, though, or I'll be too weak even to take back my body even when he is beaten._ Finally, the duelist passed out from his pain and exhaustion. His last conscious thought: _please get me out of this hell, but more importantly, protect Syrus and the others from being hurt like that again. If you can do that, Jaden, I don't care what happens to me._

"Syrus, what's wrong?" I asked the Ra.

"Huh? Oh, Emma, hi. Sorry, I was just thinking."

"You do that a lot lately. You sound like…" I trailed off. _Like Zane,_ I thought. _Zane was always thinking about something or other._

"Like big bro?" the kid asked me quietly. I nodded. "You miss him too, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. Most of us do, Syrus."

"I think you and I miss Zane the most."

"Sometimes I think so too. Then I talk to Alexis or Atticus. They miss him a lot too, you know. It isn't just the two of us who miss your brother," I said.

"I know that; I just said that I think we miss him the most." I couldn't argue with that. Syrus was right; Jaden cared, but mostly he saw Zane as a rival and the brother of his best friend. Alexis just hadn't known him long enough and she hadn't seen the things he'd done. Atticus… well, he probably missed the Kaiser as much as Syrus and I did, he just had things to be happy about too, like his sister's return from the Society of Light. Still, he did get depressed about Zane at times. We all did.

Only Jaden, Alexis, Chazz and myself hadn't tried yet, and Chazz really didn't care as much as the rest of us. He couldn't have stood up to Zane anyway. I had nowhere near Zane's power, let alone the stamina to stand up to Hell Duel shocks, and Alexis had no more power than I did, so that left Jaden as the only one even near capable. We knew Zane better, but Jaden had the firepower. He was Zane's only chance now, but Hell Kaiser was leaving the island by the time we caught up to him at the dock.

"Hey, Zane!" Jaden yelled at the departing duelist. "I've got a score to settle with you, Kaiser, so don't even think about running away!"

"Of course not," the cold voice replied. "I wondered if you had gotten cold feet yourself, Jaden. You know the conditions, I presume." He held out the Hell Duel collars, one of which Jaden fastened around his own neck.

"All right, Zane, time to get our game on again, but this time there's more at stake than my rep. You hear that, Kaiser? If you're still in there, I'm getting you out!" he yelled.

"Don't waste your breath," Hell Kaiser sneered. "You won't beat me, and even if you did, the Zane you knew is as good as dead."

"Shut up and duel!"

"Fine. Duel!" Their duel disks lit up and they drew.

"Let's go! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode! After throwing down a facedown, it's your move, so make it count," Jay said.

"Oh, trust me, I will." Hell Kaiser looked briefly at his hand, then Special Summoned Cyber Dragon. Jaden's Trap, Torrential Tribute activated, destroying both Sparkman and Cyber Dragon. The duelist in black gave a sinister smirk.

"I was hoping for that," he said. "I use Polymerization to Fusion Summon Cyberdark Dragon!" The fusion monster appeared on the field. "Next, this card to change all monsters in the Graveyard to Dragon type. Now, I activate Cyberdark Dragon's effect. I can use my Cyber Dragon as an Equip card to raise my monster's Attack Points to 3100! Now, attack! Dark Dragon Blaze!" Jaden's Life Points fell to 900. He braced himself for a shock, but it never came.

"What? Why didn't it shock me?"

Back within the Shadow Realm, a trapped Kaiser felt the pain that had been meant for Jaden. He nearly passed out, but maintained his control over the collars. Now that he knew how to, he would _not_ let Hell Kaiser hurt Jaden the way he had Syrus. _I can't do a thing if I'm out cold,_ he thought. _I'd still get half, but that's not enough. I won't let him keep this up. You better win, Jaden, and fast. I don't know how much longer I can hold on._ He felt dizzy and closed his eyes to steady himself. A fighting spirit he hadn't felt since his duel with Aster had woken in him, and he refused to give in to something so trivial as pain.

"That stubborn wreck," Hell Kaiser muttered. "Why can't he just give it up? He knows he can't stop me, or he should."

"What was that?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," he retorted. "Get on with your turn."

I shuddered. I had felt something when Jaden was hit. The shock was still there; Jaden just didn't receive it. Someone else did. I wondered if it was the very person we were trying to save. I wouldn't have put it past Hell Kaiser to hit him instead of Jaden.

I really don't remember the duel itself. Too scared for Zane, too nervous about what kind of condition he'd be in if he came back at all, I only remember that Jaden ended it the same way he had the Grad Match a year before: with Final Fusion, used when Hell Kaiser attacked Shining Flare Wingman with Cyberdark Dragon.

Zane saw Hell Kaiser fall an instant before his will gave out and he collapsed, unconscious on the ground. Vaguely, he felt himself return to his own mind.

"Zane!" I cried, running to the motionless duelist. His eyes were closed. "Zane, hang in there, you got that? I'm not losing you just when I've got you back again." I cradled his head in my lap. "Come on, Zane, wake up," I pleaded. I got no response. He coughed, and a little bit of blood flecked the ground. "Jaden, Syrus!" I yelled. "Get someone over here! He needs help fast!"

Syrus ran over to me while Jaden and Alexis went to get a nurse from the hospital wing.

"Aw, man. What's going on? Is he okay?" Syrus asked nervously.

"No, he's not." Zane tossed slightly. "Hey, come on, Zane, you're tough. Hold on. Oh, jeez, where are Jay and Lex? We need help here."

"He's over here," I heard Jaden saying. He, Lex, and one of the nurses from the hospital ward pushed through the crowd around us to reach Zane. "Oh, man. What the heck?"

"He's not doing too well," I said. "Can you help me get him up?" Jaden and I each got one of Zane's arms over our shoulders and moved slowly toward the hospital wing.

End Chapter 

Zane: You're seriously messed up.

Kaiseress: I know for the last time. Every single person I meet tells me this. I know that I am insane; why must everyone say it? Anyway, press the button or I will eat your face off. If you hate it, well that's your problem, isn't it? Flame if you must, but I will ignore you and maybe block you. I'm sorry, but the next chapter's a bit sappy and stupid at times. It is a romance fic; what do you expect? See ya! Review or I shall eat you!

Zane: oh god. I'm trapped with a madwoman. Help. Mad fangirl.


	4. Chapter 4

Back with more of my weird fic that I know isn't that good but I keep writing it because you people say it is! Enjoy, and yes I know I'm insane. Reviewer thankies time:

**Zanes Lover: **okaaay… keep me posted on that.

**SapphireDewgong:** my god, if you don't like it, at least stop repeating yourselves.

**Anime 300:** thanx

**Anime's Echo:** wow, you're crazy too?

**Seoshi-Alina:** thanx, you're nuts, and yes we are.

Anyway, here's chappie four. It's sappy, I'm warning you now.

**Chapter 4**

"How is he?" I asked an hour later. Zane was still unconscious with an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. He hadn't moved since the duel ended except to toss and turn a bit.

"I'm sorry, but Zane isn't doing very well. Those Hell Duels or whatever they're called did more to him than he let on. He has severe nerve damage, which may never heal entirely. As for his other injuries, I don't even know where he got them, but it looks like he's been beaten half to death. Five of his ribs are broken, there's serious internal bleeding, and his shoulder was practically shattered. I really don't know when or if he'll ever recover. The only thing I can guarantee will heal is the bruising. Otherwise, I don't know. There's a doctor coming in a few hours to look him over; he can tell you more than I can."

I sat down on a chair next to Zane's bed, staring into space without really seeing. Zane had to get better. This wasn't his fault; it was Hell Kaiser's, and now that he was gone, Zane was left to take the pain and suffering. It just wasn't fair.

"Emma…?" a faint voice asked. A pair of gray-blue eyes was fixed on my own.

"Zane," I whispered. "That you?" I realized how much of an idiot I'd been. Zane wasn't just a friend to me; I loved him more than life itself.

"Yeah, it's me," he said softly, trying not to make himself cough. "He's gone for good."

"Thank goodness you're back. You have no idea how much I missed you." The small half-smile so characteristic of Zane showed up on his face for the first time since he'd left Duel Academy.

"Probably no more than I missed you, Em," he said. I bit my lip, not sure if I was about to laugh or cry. Yes, Zane was back, but I didn't know for how long. He was hurt so badly, they hadn't even told me if he'd live though it. That worried me.

"Zane, can you promise me something?" I asked.

"I'm listening."

"Just…well, take it easy, okay? I don't want you hurt worse than you already are. I'm really worried about you lately. It's great that you're back, just don't push it, all right?"

"Sure," he agreed. "Emma…thanks for not giving up on me. Even though even I didn't know if I'd ever get back. You're so…I don't know, but I love you," he told me. My eyes widened, and it felt like my heart skipped a beat.

"You…love me?" He looked at me with that look in his eyes, the one that said, "Have I ever lied to you in my life?" He hadn't. I knew he meant whatever he said to me. Zane did love me. I smiled.

"I love you too, Zane," I told him, tears of joy and fear for him gathering in the corners of my eyes. I kissed him lightly on the forehead, then, at the question in his eyes, touched my lips gently to his. "I'm sorry I never told you before how much I love you," I said, "but I didn't realize it myself. And since we're done with this for the moment, please tell me you'll rest for a while."

"Fine." He lay back against the pillow and was almost instantly out cold. I simply stayed by him, knowing that I wouldn't be able to make myself leave even if he'd told me to.

After that, Zane didn't wake up for almost a week. Doctors told me that he needed to regain strength that he'd lost during the past year, plus recovering from his injuries. I knew that it would be a long time before Zane could even walk, and longer before he could move the way he used to. At the moment, he couldn't move at all.

Lex and the others tried to get me to leave the hospital; after all, I still had classes, despite what had happened in the past few days.

"Oh, you know what?" I finally said. "Crowler can just shut his ugly trap and leave me alone. I am not leaving until Zane leaves with me."

"That won't be soon, Emma. Your third year'll be over in less than a month," Alexis told me. "You've really lost track of time."

"Do I look like I care? Tell Crowler he can teach the people who don't have a friend in the hospital."

"Friend?" she asked teasingly. "I think you've got more than a friend here, Em."

"Oh, shut up. I think you've got more than a friend in Jaden."

"That's 'cause I do. He asked me out yesterday. What I mean is that Zane wouldn't want you to miss graduation just because you're looking after him. Seriously, he'll be fine; he just needs rest."

"I know," I admitted. "I just don't want to leave him like this. What if he wakes up and I'm not here?"

"Zane would understand, Emma. You can come back after class, or even between classes if you want. Come on, Zane's tough. He'll be _fine_. Come to class; you can help me drive Chazz crazy. I know you love doing that." I grinned. I did love doing that.

We spent Crowler's class trying to land paper airplanes in Chazz's hair. The Slifer malcontent kept turning around just a second too late to catch us at it. I felt like I was going to explode from holding in laughter.

"See?" Alexis asked afterward. "I told you that would be fun. Where are you going?"

"To see Zane."

"Jeez, and here I thought I got you to loosen up. I'll come with, but I can't stay long. I have to tutor Jay so he doesn't fail the final exams."

"Good luck with that," I said. "Jaden may be a great duelist, but he's a real dunce with the academic stuff."

"Don't you think I know that? He's completely hopeless; I can't do a thing with him unless I bribe him because he's so lazy when he's not dueling."

"With what? Food? Or does he prefer kisses now that you two are a thing?" I teased. Alexis blushed.

"No! You're really evil; you know that, Emma? I meant like an IOU for the Card Shack or something. He's only kissed me once, anyway."

"Okay, okay, I know I'm evil. Sorry."

Alexis left after a while and I resumed my post beside Zane's bed. I wondered if Atticus would drop by today. My fellow third-year Obelisk did occasionally come in to visit his old friend, but lately, he was busy with his own exams. Most people in the Academy thought that the showbiz nut would emulate Zane in being the Grad Match headliner, but few to none thought that he could pull off the perfect scores that had made the Kaiser a Duel Academy legend. Well, besides all of Atticus's fangirls, and with them it's just blind adoration.

One of the nurses called me into the main office. She, along with a few doctors from the mainland, had been looking after Zane.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"No, not really," she assured me. "Nothing new, anyway, but I just wanted to ask if there was anything you wanted to know about this. I've seen girls whose friends or boyfriends have been hurt, and sometimes they don't ask because they're nervous or don't want to intrude. I just want to tell you that you can ask if you want to."

"Oh. All right," I said. "Do you have any idea when…?"

"Sorry, no. We're not sure why he hasn't woken up yet. Still, he's in stable condition, so you can relax. He should be fine once he wakes up. Definitely a little unsteady for a while, but fine." The woman looked uneasy for a moment. "The only problem is that coma patients are often so unpredictable. He might be hurt worse than we thought, or he might take a sudden turn for the worst, or he might even increase existing injuries if he moves unconsciously. All we can do is hope he wakes up soon so that he can start really trying to recover on his own power."

"Oh. I really hope that's soon. This is driving me crazy, and my friends don't help. So…what exactly is wrong with him? You never really told me the whole story," I said. "I mean, I know about his shoulder, but why is he coughing up blood? That's really what scares me."

"Well…one of the doctors could probably explain it better than I can, but basically… Wait, you know about the broken ribs, right?" I nodded. "Okay. Well, the x-rays showed that the bone splinters from the breaks caused serious damage to the muscle around them. Obviously, that caused quite a bit of bleeding, which unfortunately we haven't been able to stop. That's why we have him on the IV, because of the blood loss from that area. The reason he's been coughing is that the bleeding causes irritation, which the coughing would generally remove, but all it's doing is getting him more hurt because every time he moves, the cuts open up again, even with what the doctor did to close them. I'm really sorry your friend got hurt like this."

"Yeah…me too. It wasn't even his fault; he was controlled!" The woman laid a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay," she told me. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Maybe not soon, but he'll recover. He's strong; a lot of people—most people—couldn't even have survived what he's been through. Compared to that, this is nothing. I'm sure he's gotten better since he was admitted."

"I was wondering about that," I said. "Why wasn't he moved to a hospital on one of the main islands, instead of staying in a school hospital wing?" The woman hesitated.

"He's not completely stable, so they thought that moving him might aggravate his condition. Staying here was the only option, unfortunately. Maybe we'll be able to move him to a more advanced hospital if he improves a bit more, but for the moment, he's not going anywhere."

"Excuse me, can you come in here for a moment?" a doctor asked from Zane's room. "You may need to help me with this." I followed the nurse into the room.

"What is it?" she asked. "Any change?"

"Yes, and not for the better," he replied gravely. "Actually, I'm not sure what's going on. I've never seen anything like this. His eyes are open; I thought he might be waking up, but…well, see for yourself."

Zane's eyes were open, but there was something wrong. His eyes were dull gray; exactly the way they had been when he had sacrificed himself for Syrus and lost the Shadow Game to Camula. I knew what it was now; his soul was imprisoned in the Shadow Realm.

End Chapter 

I know it's stupid and sappy and weird, but you know, that's not the point and if a get a single review about OOCness, I will kill something! I know it's OOCish! That is not the point! Just focus on the storyline and I'm sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, but that means you might be more likely to come back. Push the button and tell your friends, okay? And if you don't like this, check out my other stuff, will ya? See you next time if you push the goddamn button. I'm not updating unless I get at least five reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Time for the cliffhanger to reveal its resolution. Thanks to the reviewers:

**Qu-ko:** sorry, I misinterpreted. My bad, hope you enjoy, or why are you still reading it otherwise? Again, sorry.

**Beautyheart18:** sheesh, don't worry, he will, but not right away. If you want something to do in the meantime, I have a few new things, like a new chappie on Broken Down and my first one-shot.

**Zanes Lover:** thanx, and yeah, I hate cliffies, but they make people come back.

**Anime 300:** ah, a fellow hypocrite, no offense. And here you go, maybe it'll keep you on the very edge of the cliff of insanity instead of flying off it.

Okay, that's all. Here you are:

Chapter 5 

"Emma, it's me," a voice said from behind me. I turned to see Atticus. "Hey, I just heard. He's there, isn't he? The Shadows." I nodded, trying not to show desperation or tears.

"I knew it. It's a delayed reaction to losing all his Life Points in the Shadow Game. Because it was a tie, it didn't happen at first, but it's sure happened now."

"Is there any way to bring him back? Wait a minute; his duel with Jaden wasn't a Shadow Game. How did this happen?"

"Can't explain that. The Hell Duels might have a similar effect, or maybe it has something to do with Hell Kaiser. He may be trying to get revenge or something by dragging his host into the Shadow Realm," he said.

"Oh God," I whispered. "Do you know if there's a way to get him back?"

"I…don't know if you want to go through with it," he said edgily.

"Atticus! Tell me; I'll do anything to get Zane out of there!" I cried.

"You have to go in after him. Once you find him, if you find him, you'll need to get him out without losing yourself to the Shadows. Don't put yourself in danger; Zane wouldn't have wanted that."

"I'll do it," I resolved. "Except…I don't know how to get to the Shadow Realm."

"I do. There's a portal in the Abandoned Dorm. It never fully closed up after my sister fought that Titan guy there. You can get through and probably get back in time to bring Zane back. I would go with you, but the portal only allows one through, and I admit you know Zane even better than I do, and…the Shadows might provoke a relapse in me." He hurried past the worrisome subject. "You'll be able to find him much easier than I could. Be careful, though."

"I will. Can you take me there?" I asked.

"Sure."

The decrepit old building loomed ahead of Atticus and me. In the dark, it looked even more intimidating than it had when I had seen it in daylight. Its hanging door creaked as we passed through, seeming to warn us to go back, to leave this place. I wouldn't; I couldn't. This was the only way to get Zane back, and I was the only one who could do it.

"Atticus, where's the portal?" I asked.

"Just up ahead," he said tensely. "We'll be there in less than a minute."

It looked like a hole had been ripped in the fabric of reality, a black abyss in the middle of the room that must once have been the great hall of the dorm. I knew what it was: the portal to the Shadow realm.

"I'm going in," I resolved.

"Be careful," Atticus warned. "You have no idea might try to attack you in there. Even once you find Zane, you can't let your guard down. And before you try to leave through the portal, make _sure_ you don't have anyone with you but Zane. It's risky enough trying to get him out with you; the portal won't be able to handle it if you try to bring anyone else. You would be trapped in the Shadows forever, both of you. _Make sure_ you don't have any hitchhikers."

"Right. Thanks for the advice and the tip-off about this place. I'll get out as soon as I can. With Zane," I promised. I stepped into the darkness, leaving Atticus in the partial light.

"Emma, wait," he said suddenly. "Take this with you. It might help Zane realize that you're there to help him. Who knows what he's seen in there; he might not even recognize you. This just might snap him out of it." Atticus held out a card; one of Zane's Cyber Dragons. I took it and placed it in my pocket.

"Thanks, Atticus. I appreciate it. Bye for now." I moved deeper into the abyss, and the older duelist was lost from view.

As soon as I had set foot in the Shadow Realm, I knew that the horror stories I had heard about it weren't accurate; this place was a million times worse than any words could describe. I heard souls that had been trapped here for centuries screaming and knew why Atticus had warned me to check for them on the way out. These spirits would do anything to escape this place. I could understand why.

A duel spirit of some dragon I didn't even want to know the name of roared in its cage made of fused bolts of lightning while its captor stood guard. Hundreds of nameless, faceless Shadow Fiends swarmed over those who had been foolish enough to stay still, as well as those who had worn themselves out running. Only the few who had found shelter or a place the cursed fiends couldn't reach were even remotely safe, and those were thin and ragged. I shivered, terrified of what kind of condition I might find Zane in, if I found him at all, which seemed unlikely in a place this vast. My earlier confidence was forgotten in my fear, both for Zane and for myself, but more for him. He was the one who was forced here; I had come by choice.

I heard the terrified screams of dying souls and wondered if one of the voices was Zane's. No, it couldn't be. I wouldn't even think about that. I _would_ find him in time to save him.

A low cry of pain made me turn to the side. Tears gathered in the corners of my eyes. It was Zane. I realized that I might have walked right past him and never known.

He was no longer the strong, proud duelist who had fought Jaden a year before. He looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks, though he'd been here only a few days. His ribs showed clearly, and his jacket hung loosely on the thin frame. I could see spots of blood where scores of cuts had bled through his clothes. He looked far worse than he had five days ago. I touched his shoulder, and he snarled and jerked away, his face transformed with fear. He looked completely different, more like a trapped animal than the great duelist I had known.

"Zane…" I said softly. "It's me, Emma. Come on, we need to get you back home." His eyes were nervous, shifting, never still. This wasn't Zane anymore, no more than Hell Kaiser had been. He was a shadow of the old Zane, and Atticus had been right; my love didn't recognize me. He was too scared, traumatized by the Shadows' horrors. His breathing was fast and uneven, and it seemed to catch in his throat with each breath.

Suddenly, he coughed violently. The ground, already stained crimson from the deep gashes that covered his body, was covered with more blood from what were obviously internal injuries.

I gasped and blinked back tears. Zane's ordeal here was worse than anything I could have imagined. He was hurt, terrified, and he had been alone. And now, seeing how much blood he'd lost, especially internally, I had figured out the truth; he was dying. If I couldn't get him out of here soon, I would lose him forever.

"Zane," I whispered. His haunted eyes sought mine. "Zane, you need to come with me, okay?" I reached out to him, but he flinched and pulled away as if expecting a blow. He shrank away from my touch, huddled against the rock wall behind him. I stopped trying to restrain my tears, and they coursed silently down my cheeks. "Please, Zane; let me help you. You're hurt. I can help you get back to our world. Please, just let me help." I thought I saw a flicker of recognition in Zane's eyes and tried reaching out again. He shivered, but let me approach until I was right beside the hurt duelist. I could feel his ribs even through the shirt and jacket; he was that thin.

"Can you try to get up?" I asked. He nodded and allowed me to drape his arm over my neck. I stood up, Zane's weight resting on my neck and shoulder. He was shockingly light. When he tried to support himself, his legs collapsed, and his weight rested fully on me again. I could feel blood soaking through my clothes from the worst of the cuts, a deep slash across his chest.

Zane still jerked away at times; he was still nervous, still scared. He nearly fell once, his nails digging into my skin as he struggled to stay up, away from the fiends that covered the ground. I didn't care about my pain; all that mattered was getting Zane out of here.

It felt like an eternity before I saw the slight difference in lighting that told me the portal was close. Zane had passed out nearly half an hour earlier, and despite how light he was it hadn't been easy carrying him.

"Atticus!" I called. "You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," the older duelist's voice came through the portal. "Did you find him?"

"I told you I wasn't coming out until I did," I replied. "But…he's in pretty bad shape. He was coughing up blood earlier, and he's a little freaked out." Atticus helped me get Zane through to the real world after I checked for any spirits trying to hitch a ride.

"This is a lot worse than I expected. Jeez, no one is going to be happy tonight," Atticus said.

"How long was I gone?"

"Two days. Emma, I need to tell you. Zane got worse," he told me. "They had to keep him on the oxygen just to keep him breathing at all, and he was coughing a lot last night. They thought they were going to lose him."

"What? Oh, God, this is bad. Wait, now that he's back…"

"He's right here now, body and soul, but if we don't get help for him soon, there won't be anything anyone can do. It may be too late already. I warned people that he would come back here, but I had to leave them behind so I wouldn't miss you two. They should be here in a minute or two," Atticus estimated.

"Even that may be too late. Listen, Atticus, you wouldn't believe what he was like in there. He was terrified; he didn't even know who I was at first and-"

"Whoa, Emma, your hand is bleeding like hell. What happened?" he asked, concerned. I looked down. Four scratches on the back of my hand were dripping blood, and I hadn't even felt it.

"Zane fell earlier, and he kind of…he was just trying to stay up, I know he didn't mean to. He was really freaked out in there, I told you that."

"Okay, that really doesn't sound like him, but you'll have to fill me in later." I knelt down beside Zane, his head resting on my legs. His breathing hadn't steadied at all; if anything, it had worsened. He was feverish and paler even than usual, his gray-blue eyes closed.

"Atticus, do you know when those people are going to get here?" I asked nervously.

"Not sure why they aren't here now," Atticus replied, looking around to see if they had arrived. I suddenly heard footsteps in the corridor outside the hall. "Thank God, there they are."

Little over an hour later, Zane was in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask on to keep him alive. Finally, his injuries were on the way to healing instead of staying the same day after day. I knew now that his body would make a full recovery; he was tough. What I worried about was how his mind would react now that he had returned to the real world. Would he act as he always had, forgetting the Shadows, or would the haunted eyes and fear remain? Would he shrink away from everyone as he had from me at first in the Shadows? The answers to those questions would haunt me endlessly for days to come.

End Chapter 

I know I'm messed up. I write about people in pain because I'm weird that way, alright? Deal with it and push the goddamn button. Like last time, I want at least 5 reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

All right, this is the last thing I have prewritten, so you may have to wait longer than usual for the next one, which'll probably be the last. Sorry. Anyway, that's just gonna wrap up the loose ends and it may be very weird and angsty and shit. Sorry. Review responses:

**Gosurori Otaku: **wow, you are messed up. Thanx for reviewing Run Away Again, by the way. I was getting a bit discouraged. Here's what you asked for.

**Anime 300:** is it really? Thanx. I think you would like Bloodlust.

**Zanes Lover: **yeah, and thanx big time. Love ya. Oh, and Broken Down has a new chappie by the way.

**none: **thanx. Here's your answer.

**DikeyMoMoJeter:** thanx, here it is, and wtf is with your name? no offense, but seriously.

**rocky: **i did warn you. everything i write is violent; i thought you knew that.

**Chapter 6**

"Emma, wake up," Atticus said, shaking my shoulder lightly. The day after Zane's return, I had been forced into an exam. Crowler's exam. Which I had finished in ten minutes and then promptly fallen asleep on top of. "The class is over, Em. Crowler's giving me a really freaky look. I've already had four detentions this week, I don't need another one. Come on; let's get out of here." I forced myself to drag my tired body out of the classroom.

"Sorry, Atticus, I'm just a little tired from not sleeping last night. Too nervous," I yawned.

"I understand perfectly," he said. "I didn't sleep either. I'm so tired I didn't even finish."

"I finished, but then I crashed. I've gotta go. I really need to see Zane," I said.

"I get it. I'll tag along; it's not like I have anything better to do. I kind of owe my old pal a visit anyway."

Zane wasn't there.

"Excuse me," I said to one of the nurses. "Do you know—"

"Truesdale was moved to a private room last night. They told me to look for you. You and him," she said, gesturing at Atticus, "are only allowed to see him because Sheppard says so. In my opinion, he shouldn't have visitors for at least another week or so, but no one listens to me."

"Which room?" I asked.

"Room 2. It's the first on the right. Sorry about my manner at the moment, it's just that he really makes me nervous. I hate having a case this serious on my hands."

"Thank you," I said, walking toward the hallway.

Zane's eyes were closed, but I could tell he was awake; just resting. He looked up at me when I entered.

"Hey, Zane. How are you?" I asked. He shrugged. "You gonna talk at all?" A small jerk of his head told me no. "Stubborn." I sat down on a chair beside him.

"Zane, man, what's up?" Atticus called cheerfully. We both jumped, and Zane's hand held mine in a vice-like grip. "Dude, you already ripped her hand open yesterday; don't do it again." I winced. Zane's nervousness hadn't left him; he probably didn't even recognize Atticus.

"Zane, I need to go for a sec. Just give me a minute, okay?" He released my hand, my fingers slipping through his. I noticed new cuts on the back. Atticus took my cue and followed me out of the room.

"Atticus, you _idiot_," I hissed.

"What? What did I…? Em, your hand's bleeding again."

"I don't care! You _idiot_, I told you Zane was freaked out, and you just run in yelling? Stupid! Beyond stupid. You have to tone it down about a million volts and then take a sedative. Jeez!"

"Okay, okay, but your hand-"

"It's fine, I tell you!"

"No, it's not!" he yelled. "It's bleeding like crazy and pale as hell!" I looked down. The old cuts had opened up and new ones now crossed them. "Zane-"

"He was just surprised! He didn't mean to; I know he didn't!" I cried.

"Listen, I know Zane wouldn't hurt you on purpose, but he isn't himself right now. Who knows what he might do, even by accident? You need to be more careful around him."

"Fine," I said, wrapping a bandage around my hand. "Just try not to startle him, will you? He's just nervous."

"Okay, okay. I have to go now, anyway. Syrus might come in later, so warn him first." He left. I wondered how I would handle it if Zane stayed this way. Then I decided that I didn't want to know.

End Chapter 

Okay, next time's the last. I just don't have time to write like seven fics at once. This was just a little side thingy anyway. And listen, don't flame because it's a little (or maybe a lot) ooc. I know, okay? I'm just trying to estimate how anyone would react to the stuff in this story. It's not necessarily how Zane himself would react. As for those of you who were looking for more explicit romance, my mom would kill me because she's going to insist on reading my stuff. You want that, read Broken Down's later chappies, which actually aren't out yet, sorry. And sorry this was short, but review or you know the drill, Daphne will eat you and I am a vampire so I might help. REVIEW, DAMMIT!!!!!!!! Sorry, I'm sugar high and very happy because I have tickets to a Three Days Grace concert!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!


	7. It's Over is Just a Myth

Okay, FTTF is ending. Sorry folks who liked it, and to my flamers, go harass someone else. This chappie _will_ suck, I'm warning you now. Or maybe not, who knows? Oh, and Rocky, if you're reading this, I highly suggest that you turn it off and go read GX Camping Trip. This is major angst here. Actually, whatever, read it, but be sure to review. Me likeies reviews.

**Shadow Lunis:** hi Shadow, nice to see you again. Yes, pain. All of my stuff is violent. Yay, violence! Ever get to see Pan's Labyrinth? And if you like violent stuff, I think you would enjoy Bloodlust, one of my newer ficcys.

**Rocky:** oookaaay…that was odd, to say the least.

**Zanes Lover: **yeah, sorry. That's cool I guess. Yes you are loved; you review like everything I put up! I think you'll like it. And thanx so much!

**Gosurori Otaku:** yes I know it was OOC. And yeah, we all have issues with that… here it is, and yes it's angsty.

**Anime 300:** thanx, I think you'll enjoy it; please review it.

Chapter Seven: "It's Over" is Just a Myth 

Zane walked out of the hospital and left Academy Island with me about a month later. He still hadn't spoken more than ten words to me, or anyone, really. I understood, but his chosen solitude, even more complete and exclusive than it had been a year ago, worried me.

The Kaiser stayed with me, or more, I stayed with him. I'm not even sure if he noticed that I was with him enough to care. I sometimes woke up in the middle of the night to realize that he wasn't there beside me, instead usually outside, almost always silent.

Once, I found him talking to himself, or, not exactly talking, more muttering about something. When I edged closer, I figured it out. And wished I hadn't.

The Shadows lingered still in his mind.

"Why can't I get rid of this feeling?" he seemed to wonder. "This darkness…why won't it leave me? I can't see…" He sounded nervous.

I touched his shoulder lightly; he whirled violently, his eyes frantic. I backed off.

"Zane, it's just me," I said.

"Oh." He turned, silent once more. "Sorry," he said after a few minutes. "You just surprised me is all."

"It's okay," I assured him. "Let's go back inside, all right? I'm a little cold." He nodded after a moment and walked off toward the apartment we shared.

That alone was frightening, the way he seemed to be wary of everything yet so easily surprised, but the nightmares were worse; Zane's and mine.

Mine were always of what might have happened in the Shadow Realm. What if I had come too late? What if Zane had refused to let me help him? What if I had been unable to find him? What if the portal hadn't let us through? What if, what if? Almost every night I woke up covered in a cold sweat. Every night I curled up against Zane and attempted to forget my dreams, or at least to reassure myself that he was there and that the dreams had no basis in reality.

But his nightmares simply made it that much harder for both of us.

Most of the time it began while I was still asleep. He would start shaking; that was usually when I woke up. I was so attuned to his movements that I woke the instant a nightmare started.

I remembered the first time; before I had adjusted to what was normal movement in his sleep and what was unnatural movement in his nightmares. I hadn't woken up until he did. At first I didn't know what had woken me. There had been someone screaming in my dream; I hadn't realized that that wasn't the only place.

It was Zane. I had never heard him screaming like this before, frantic and pained. I tried to calm him down with words, but he didn't seem to hear me. I knew what he was reliving in that dream.

The Underground. Only one thing could do this to Zane. I had seen what the Underground collars had done to Syrus; no doubt Zane had been affected just as badly, or worse since he had been alone.

"Zane," I said softly. "Calm down, it's alright, you're here, you're okay, come on." I touched his shoulder hesitantly, trying not to startle him, knowing that was the worst thing I could do to him now. He leaned against me until I could feel every breath, even to the point where I could feel each heartbeat, fast and uneven like a trapped bird. "It's okay," I assured him, not even believing myself. I had no idea how to help him except to keep talking quietly and letting this run itself out. I wasn't even sure if Zane was awake or just responding instinctually to me. I was scared; Zane had never acted like this before.

Finally, the shaking and screaming stopped, the uneven breathing slowed and steadied until it was almost normal. Zane was still leaning against me, his eyes closed, whether in pain or simply exhaustion I couldn't tell.

"Zane?" I asked hesitantly. "You all right?" For a few moments, there was no response, and I thought he was asleep, then he nodded weakly and edged up closer to my body. I lay back down with him still close to me, his perfect face just maybe an inch from my own.

It happened again and again, until I finally was so attuned to him that I woke up almost before the shaking began, but it was always too late to stop it. Once the nightmares began, there was nothing I could do but wait them out and try as hard as I could to stop the panic, no matter how many times I had tried and failed before. If Zane had to go through this, the least I could do was stay by his side and try to ease his pain. Not that it ever did any good; every night was the same as the first; maybe a bit less violent, but never by much. His screams always made me start crying, impossible for me to bear.

He was always feverish at those times too, which accounted for some of the shivering, and perhaps some people would say that the screaming was caused by delirium, but I knew otherwise. Zane had never been affected this way by anything, let alone something so trivial as a fever. He was actually reliving those times, when he had been helpless, trapped; he felt that pain anew every night. No, perhaps not literally, but if anything, this was worse; it was impossible to stop or even to ease at all. And it happened over and over, with no way to prevent it.

Zane never even seemed to remember it in the mornings, and even if he had, I wouldn't have had the heart to talk about it. I was scared, to put it mildly. I knew I had been a fool to think it was over when he woke up after coming back. "It's over" had always been a myth in our lives. Nothing was ever really over. It would never end, but at the very least, I would stay by his side as long as he wanted me there, and long past that point if need be.

**End**

Wow. That was angsty, except for that last bit of mushy stuff. Jeez, even I didn't think it was going to be that bad. Whatever, review, you know the drill, Daphne eat you, yadayada. Oh and again, don't flame because of oocness. I know, but it's really hard to keep Zane in character in a fic like this. Sorry; don't flame for that. Thanx for supporting FTTF, and now, if you would be so kind, I would be honored and very, _very_ happy if you would read and review my other stories, such as Broken Down (angst-romance, M), Run Away Again (angst, T), GX Camping Trip (humor-romance, T), and Unexpected (humor-romance, T). Thanx!!!

KAIZA AI!!! (despite what it might look like in this fic…)


End file.
